A lot can happen over Blue food!
by theGirlster
Summary: The one where Percy's blind date goes horribly wrong, Annabeth swoops in to save the day and they bond over blue food and weirdness. Percabeth. A meet cute drabble.
Annabeth slipped into her favourite seat in her favourite cafe with her favourite drink of double chocolate shake and extra whipped cream and crossed her legs at her ankles before leaning over and sniffing the aroma of fresh cocoa and cream.

"This is heaven," she said with a small smile as she leaned back in her seat. She had just finished her latest architectural project and was extremely glad that she could _finally_ take a break from all the stress.

Annabeth began to rummage around in her little bag to fish out her Walkman to keep herself entertained when she accidentally overhead the conversation in the booth behind her.

"This is _really_ awkward," a woman said.

"Trust me, I know." This time it was a man.

Annabeth couldn't help noticing the frustration that laced both their voices. Deciding that their conversation would be way more entertaining than listening to music, she leaned back and settled with her head cocked to one side so she could hear their conversation.

She knew she was breaching all laws of privacy, but she had nothing better do and decided that it wouldn't hurt if she listened in a little.

"I told Jason not to set me up on a blind date. He just won't listen," the man said with an exasperated sigh.

The woman sounded equally upset. "This is so not working. When Jason told me he knew an amazing guy I didn't think he meant someone like _you."_

"Someone like me? What is that supposed to mean?" It was the tone of an offended man.

Annabeth bit her lip and flicked some cream off the chocolate shake with a wince. The woman sounded extremely irritated.

The woman sighed again. "I didn't mean it that way. I just... I didn't think you'd be ordering _blue_ food. I mean, who wants blue pepperoni pizza and blue chocolate shake?"

"I like blue food!"

"Yeah, I get that."

"You know what, Rachel? This so called date is _over._ Girls who don't respect blue food can't go out with me."

The woman huffed angrily. "Oh, _thank god!_ I'd give anything to get out of here!"

"Fine! If that's what you want. Bye Rachel!"

"Goodbye, Percy!"

Annabeth heard a loud bang and soon saw a woman with frizzy red hair storm out, fuming angrily. Annabeth ducked her head blushing and pretending that she hadn't overhead their conversation.

"I know you were listening in on us," the man said when Rachel disappeared.

Annabeth's heart lurched and she turned around guiltily. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, really."

Annabeth shifted so she could get a better view of Percy and then promptly froze when she saw him. Annabeth didn't usually go around checking out random strangers, but she had to admit that Percy was one helluva hot mess. He had amazingly lush ebony dark hair, strands of which stubbornly fell into his deep sea green eyes that were glinting with amusement. His full lips were pulled into a silent smirk as he watched Annabeth from his booth. "Yeah, we were too loud and interesting, huh?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Kind of. I'm really sorry, though."

Percy laughed. "That's alright. Maybe you could give me some company to prove how sorry you are."

Annabeth bit her lip again before shrugging and slipping opposite to him. She didn't think it would mean anything. It was a public cafe and it was broad daylight, she'd be fine.

"Oh, wow. Rachel wasn't kidding about the blue food!" Annabeth commented when she saw his table spread with blue food.

Percy grinned and bit into a slice of pizza. "You don't think it's weird?"

Annabeth sipped on her drink before answering. "Admittedly, yes. I think do think it's a little weird."

Percy's face dropped and Annabeth grinned before adding, "But who says weird is bad?"

Percy smiled at her, a genuinely warm smile. "So it's fine?"

"I like weird."

"Well. That's a relief."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, by the way."

"And I am Percy Jackson."

"I know."

"You do?"

Annabeth flushed as she fiddled with her straw. "Well, yeah. I mean, I was eavesdropping."

Percy laughed. "True. You do seem weird yourself."

Annabeth huffed and blew strands of blonde hair away from her eyes. "Hey! Should I be offended?"

"Not really," Percy smirked at her. "A good weird. Besides, I like weird too."

Annabeth sucked in her lower lip with a laugh. "Now I'm just honoured."

Percy laughed too and held up his blue shake. "To blue food and weirdness?"

Annabeth grinned and raised her own chocolate shake and clinked her glass with his. "Blue food and Weirdness forever."

"Amen."

Annabeth laughed and settled back comfortably, enjoying their small talk. She found herself enjoying Percy's company more than she would like to admit to herself. He was really easy to talk to and before she realised it, she had spent two hours in the cafe talking to him.

"Damn, it's late. I should get back to my office," Annabeth finally said.

Percy looked at his watch, fairly surprised at the time. "Heck, yeah. I need to get back too."

With that, Annabeth and Percy went to the billing counter to pay for their drinks. Percy insisted on paying for Annabeth, much to her surprise.

"No really. I'll pay it, Percy."

"Relax, Annabeth. I got it."

"But..."

Percy cut her off by thrusting the cash into the cashier's hand. "But nothing. My mom always says that you have to be curteous to your date."

Annabeth stopped short, blushing pink. "So... This is a date?"

Percy looked pretty flustered himself. "Um, I just assumed... I thought, um, you know..."

Annabeth bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Percy was definitely cute when he stuttered. "Tell you what, Percy? The next date, I'm paying."

Percy stopped stuttering to stare at Annabeth. "wait... So there's a next date? Holy hell, so you _do_ think this is a date?"

Annabeth just rolled her eyes and pulled out her pen instead. She scribbled her number on a dumbfounded Percy's palm and grinned at him.

"Call me maybe?"

And then she laughed again and walked off, leaving a completely flummoxed Percy staring after her.

Needless to say, Percy - the boy who hated numbers - found that Annabeth's number had been branded in his memory even before she had put away her pen.

All in all, this date had turned out way better that he had thought it would. It was, in fact, perfect.

 **I don't what that was. Maybe drabble? I don't know? It wqs just an experiment with Percabeth meet cute.**

 **And guys, please REVIEW if it's not too much trouble.**

 **Also check out my other stories !**


End file.
